masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Seavanar
The Seavanar are a mysterious, and extremely ancient, race from the Milky Way Galaxy They are considered to very possibly as old as the Protheans, if not older. Biology The Seavanar are a tall race, standing almost seven feet on average, with only a few inches difference between the tallest and the shortest. Their skin has a coppery cast, presumably a result of a biology based around aluminum, rather than carbon. They are highly intelligent and surprisingly swift-moving creatures, though they lack toughness. Their race has a limited genetic memory, able to recall major events in their ancestor's lives, though the memory may be corrupted with time. Like the Vorcha, they have clusters of undifferentiated cells within their body, allowing them to regenerate damaged areas. Unlike the Vorcha, however, these cells do not appear to be original, but the result of genetic manipulation, allowing them to heal wounds quickly. They are quite capable biotics, though, quite unusually, 98% of their biotic population is female. The few male biotics, however, are powerful to a degree that not even the Asari are capable of. Unfortunately, extreme age is wreaking its havoc on the Seavanar genome. Though long-lived, the current generation seems to be completely infertile, and within the next thousand years, the race will likely be extinct. A truly interesting aspect of their biology is their 'self-destruct' system. When mortally wounded, suffering horribly, or after suffering a grief too great to endure, they will "depart"- dumping a powerful toxin into their systems that reduces them to ash in a flash of fire. Those planning to fight them in close quarters must take extreme care that their target does not take them with them. History The Seavanar were contemporaries of the Protheans, though the two races were often in conflict. Finally, almost a hundred years before Reapers returned, a misunderstanding between ships at the Cidadel led to the Great Seavanar and Prothean War, which the Protheans won decisively, eventually bombing Seav'anrl until it was destroyed. Their single garden world had every major settlement destroyed. The few survivors were reduced to living in caves, dressed in furs and hunting with stone spears. However, this would prove their salvation, as the Reapers would consider them insignificant and leave the race to advance, assuming that it had not yet achieved space travel. Their struggle back to technology was a long and difficult one, but they achieved space travel less than two thousand years after the Reapers left. They re-discovered the Mass Relays almost five hundred years after that, due to the nearest Relay being almost five systems away. They discovered the Citadel, but, warned by genetic memory of it as the Prothean capitol, they did not inhabit it. They would eventually inhabit four different garden systems on the edge of Asari space, keeping largely to themselves and not intermingling with the "lesser races". They would take a hand in both the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions, though not in any telling way. In space, they would often fight with from 3:1 to as much as 5:1 odds against them, usually coming out victorious and earning the begrudged respect of the Krogan. At the end of the Rebelions, angered by the Salarian's "treacherous" solution to the Krogan problem, they withdrew from galactic politics almost entirely, closing their Citadel Embassy and retreating to their worlds, thought they retained their ties to the Asari. It was at this time that they began constructing a new homeworld- a giant space station, orbiting a red dwarf sun far from any mass relay. Dying Race However, age and genetic degradation were beginning to take effect, and The Seavanar populations were beginning a steady decline. They steadily fell out contact with other races, eventually losing contact with even the Asari. By the time humans entered the galaxy, an Asari scout ship had entered their space, discovering their worlds abandoned and a strange construct orbiting one of their stars at great distance- an object containing a huge Ezo core. They eventually determined that the Seavanar had constructed their own Mass relay, linked to another one at an extremely great distance. Meeting with the SSV Normandy Doing it's initial mission, the SSV Normandy would locate the codes needed to pass the Seavanar Relay, and would use them to pass through the relay, discovering Na'Seav'anrl- a huge space station orbiting a red giant star, hundreds of light-years above the galactic plane. Initial contact was disrupted by Saren's Geth, which had followed Sheppard through the relay. Though the Geth ships were shot down, they managed to pierce the station's kinetic barriers with their drop ships, landing troops on the hull of the station. Sheppard would lead a team to the surface to eliminate them, earning him the respect of the Seavanar. Death After the Reaper invasion of the Milky Way, the Seavanar once again took an active role in the galaxy, using their starships to hit the Reapers repeatedly in unexpected areas and manners allowed by their super-fast FTL drives, using weapons that bypassed kenetic barrers and directly damaged the hull. Unfortunately, this success came at far too high a price, though it did not cost the Seavanar as much as it might another race. Not two weeks later, a stealth surveillance probe spotted five of the largest Reapers yet seen entering the Seavanar Relay. The SSV Normandy SR-2 followed the ships a day later, finding a sad sight- the corpses of all five Reapers, surrounded by the rubble of almost a hundred Seavanar ships and the mangled remains of Na'Seav'anrl- The Seavanar had given the lives of their entire race in the fight against the Reapers. Technology Seavanar technology is uniquely advanced among the races of the Milky Way, perhaps due to them being the oldest living race in the galaxy. They wear lightweight titanium-mesh armor which is quite as strong as the best SPECTRE gear, despite being much lighter. Their Kenetic Barriers are an advanced design which can retain strong under fire even longer than Geth shields. Their ships are powerful, cruiser-sized constructs with massive Element Zero cores, allowing them to make astonishingly high speeds in FTL and normal space. Most of their weapons are Ez:YAG lasers, which project a dangerously-powerful beam of green light, ignoring kinetic barriers while burning away the enemy's armor, usually with thousands of watts of power. In one instance, a smaller Reaper was shorn completely in half, with its kinetic barriers remaining intact until it self-destructed. Category:Races